Prospector Zeke
Prospector Zeke Prospector Zeke has traveled to many worlds. He has a theme of musically inspired quests. Also, players can trade crowns to him for either gold or items. There are usually two choices of equipment- there is one with more health and usually a healing card(and resists), and one with less health but a good attack card and more stats (accuracy, power pip percentage etc.). Wizard City Location :Commons Gives quest :Find the Smiths :A Penny Saved Quest Goal :Bear Market :Dreadful Deliveries Ends quest :Find the Smiths Zeke's 1 Day Mounts Mounts Black stallion 2000 gold White mare 2000 gold Enchanted broom 1429 gold Chestnut pony 2000 gold Horned sweeper 2000 gold Purple glider 2000 gold : Booster Pack Shop :Eye of Bartleby - 115 Crowns Gold Shop :1,000 Gold - 800 Crowns :3,000 Gold - 2,300 Crowns :5,000 Gold - 3,700 Crowns :10,000 Gold - 7,100 Crowns Krokotopia Location :The Oasis Gives quest :Find The Beetles Ends quest :Find The Beetles Zeke's Thrifty Buys 'Hats' :Augmented Mantle - 1,200 Crowns :Woodman's Veil - 1,200 Crowns 'Robes' :Phantasmal Raiment - 1,440 Crowns :Harvest Foe's Robe - 1,440 Crowns 'Shoes' :Magma-Walking Sandals - 960 Crowns :Ill-Omened Striders - 960 Crowns 'Athames' :Sparkling Steel - 375 Crowns :Keen-Edged Dirk - 375 Crowns 'Rings' :Signet of Significance - 375 Crowns :Youthful Seal - 375 Crowns Booster Pack Shop :Eye of Bartleby - 115 Crowns Gold Shop :1,000 Gold - 800 Crowns :3,000 Gold - 2,300 Crowns :5,000 Gold - 3,700 Crowns :10,000 Gold - 7,100 Crowns Marleybone Location: Regent's Square Gives Quest: :Stray Cat Strut Quest Goal: Ends Quest: :Stray Cat Strut Zeke's Novelty Wear 'Hats' :Spectral Cowl :Band of Rising Stakes 'Robes' :Vestment of Assistance :Infernal Drape 'Shoes' :Boots of the Elements :Striders of the Verge 'Athames' :Charged Knife :Galvanic Glaive 'Rings' :Ring of the Hale :Verdurous Band Booster Pack Shop :Eye of Bartleby - 115 Crowns Gold Shop :1,000 Gold - 800 Crowns :3,000 Gold - 2,300 Crowns :5,000 Gold - 3,700 Crowns :10,000 Gold - 7,100 Crowns MooShu Location: Jade Palace Gives Quest: Blue Oyster Cult Quest Goal: Ends Quest: Blue Oyster Cult Zeke's Novelty Wear 'Hats' :Headgear of the Sylph - 1680 crowns :Angelic Helm - 1680 crowns 'Robes' :Nosferatu's Cloak - 3840 crowns :Tunic of Fiery Renewal - 3840 crowns 'Shoes' :Brogans of Decrepitude - 1440 crowns :Even Footing - 1440 crowns 'Athames' :Surgeon's Scalpel - 595 crowns :Bodkin of the Hearty - 595 crowns 'Rings' :Loop of Refreshment - 595 crowns :Invigorating Signet - 595 crowns Booster Pack Shop :Eye of Bartleby - 115 Crowns Gold Shop :1,000 Gold - 800 Crowns :3,000 Gold - 2,300 Crowns :5,000 Gold - 3,700 Crowns :10,000 Gold - 7,100 Crowns Dragonspyre Location: The Basilica Gives Quest: The Stone Roses Quest Goal: Ends Quest: The Stone Roses Zeke's Refurbished Goods 'Hats' :Wolverine's Helm - 3840 crowns :Reinforced Helmet - 3840 crowns 'Robes' :Vestment of the Chill - 5260 crowns :Surcoat of the Charge - 5260 crowns 'Shoes' :Warded Footwear - 1680 crowns :Boots of the Titan - 1680 crowns 'Athames' :Blade of the Berserker - 725 crowns :Benevolent Knife - 725 crowns 'Rings' :Ring of the Rose - 725 crowns :Band of Aid - 725 crowns 'Pets' :Storm Hound - 14,960 Crowns :Jade Oni (Pet) - 7,430 Crowns Booster Pack Shop :Eye of Bartleby - 115 Crowns Gold Shop :1,000 Gold - 800 Crowns :3,000 Gold - 2,300 Crowns :5,000 Gold - 3,700 Crowns :10,000 Gold - 7,100 Crowns Grizzleheim Location: Northguard Gives Quest: The Yardbirds Quest Goal: Ends Quest: The Yardbirds Category:NPC Category:Wizard City NPC Category:Commons NPC Category:Krokotopia NPC Category:The Oasis NPC category:Marleybone NPC category:Regent's Square NPC category:MooShu NPC Category:Jade Palace NPC Category:Dragonspyre NPC Category:The Basilica NPC Category:Grizzleheim NPC Category:Northguard NPC Category:Vendor Category:Crowns Vendor Category:Equipment Vendor Category:Hat Vendor Category:Robe Vendor Category:Boot Vendor Category:Wand Vendor Category:Athame Vendor Category:Ring Vendor Category:Pet Vendor Category:Booster Pack Vendor